Camera's are pesky things
by claire svu fan
Summary: the X303 has security camera's i swear it does. i wonder what they recorded.
1. Chapter 1

Inside General Hammond's office Colonel Ronson sits patiently seated while he waits for General Hammond to return. He admires a medal that he had seen many times before but never actually noticed. Behind him he hears familiar footsteps and then the comforting tone voice of the general.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Colonel. What can I do for you?" Hammond smiles as he sits opposite the man usually behind the wheel of the X-303 or more commonly known as the Prometheus.

"It's always good to see you sir but my request to meet with you is on a rather concerning matter" Ronson explains and Hammonds smile fades as he prepares himself for whatever news he may have. Hammond nods telling him to continue.

"Well sir, as you well know the X-303 is under constant security surveillance and an aspect of that is that the security cameras aboard the vessel are constantly recording." He explains and Hammond eases up as he is quickly reassured of the Prometheus safety.

"Well as was ordered, the security footage on the X-303 was reviewed and while doing so we have managed to uncover the footage from Major Carters struggle while the ship was marooned inside the gas cloud" he further explained and Hammond nodded with more understanding but still concerned about the impending news

"It seems while Major Carter was in her condition she was suspect to hallucinations, many times she was recorded talking to herself. Given the severity of the head injury, this doesn't come as much of a surprise."

"Then what's the problem Colonel?" Hammond asked slightly agitated

"The concerning matter is that each of her hallucinations was of someone she new, her co-workers and at one point her father Jacob Carter. What is most concerning is one of these hallucinations" he explains as he turns a portable DVD player towards General Hammond and presses the play button. It plays immediately and shows footage of Sam asleep on the floor of a corridor. A voice in the background sings: "Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are.

Sam wakes up.

"My mother used to sing that to me." Sam states as she looks at a little girl

"How obscure" the girl comments

"I'm so tired."

"You can't sleep. Not yet."

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk"

Ronson stops the recording and Hammond looks at him taken aback.

"What ever that was sir, it sure as hell wasn't a hallucination"

End my teaser.

Please review because I wish to know if I should continue with this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chevron seven will not lock" I call as I watch the failing gate. They're watching me, wishing me to say the words I myself so desperately want to be able to say. Their eyes stare upon, secretly hoping that I am wrong. We've been dialing and redialing this gate for 3 days now, each time the seventh chevron has refused to lock and connect a wormhole.

"hold on" Siler calls as he runs up to the gates with his oversized wrench and some how finds use for it on the ancient design "try it now" he calls as he sprints out of the way. I quickly set it up to dial again.

"Chevron one encoded" I sigh as the computer flashes my line. They watch in anticipation and I feel that surge of nervous uncertainty as their eyes burn down on me expecting the impossible from me. Like I know how to fix it.

"Chevron two encoded" I call the next line that neatly flashes before me as a constant reminder that my job is easy and I could be easily replaced. The only thing keeping me here is my keeping General Hammond from falling apart and the rest of the SGC with him. That side of my job keeps me occupied and more than just a little stressed. But Hammond has made it easy. I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like if someone like Colonel O'Neill was in charge, he is the most likely candidate for when General Hammond leaves. But General Hammond would never do that to me, would he?

"Chevron three encoded" I call, keeping my eyes on the computer as my mind is now beginning to wonder. I need that constant flash for a reminder. Heaven forbid what would happen to me if I called out something like 'chevron three locked'. Can you imagine the looks I'd get!

"Chevron four encoded" these repetitious lines go on. My mouth is going dry from endlessly calling them out all day. I don't see why I have to do it. The only reason I do call them out is because Colonel O'Neill requested it, something about consistency and traditions.

"Chevron five encoded" that's another thing that keeps me here, they have all come accustom to my presence. Colonel O'Neill growled at me when I had pancreatitis and was away for those two measly months. He accused me of abandoning them, like I would ever do such a thing.

"Chevron six encoded" here we go. Chevron seven will be up soon. Their eyes are burning down on me once again and they've stopped their mild discussions. All attention is on my again and I can feel bile rising in my throat as I watch the screen and hope for the one word, the one change that will stop this endless dialing. This insanity.

The screen flashes before me and I sigh in dismay as I hear everyone else let out a breath of frustration. I open my mouth to utter the word 'chevron seven will not lock' but my mouth betrays me and utters an exhausted "I just want to be held"

Oh the looks I get from that one.

Surprisingly the looks cease as I feel comforting arms around me, hugging me in reassurance. I turn my head and see a Major Samantha Carter, out of the infirmary and now embracing me in a friendly hug.

I got to say a soft thank you and make the simple gesture seem nothing more than a simple friendly gesture but my mouth betrays me and in panic it stutters out "I…I'm … I'm married"

She frowns at me and I can see Colonel O'Neill glaring in disapproval at how I had embarrassed her.

"I know that sergeant" she says standing upright and turning away in embarrassment, I'm not entirely sure but I think I hear her whisper a faint "now I need a hug"

I feel guilt overwhelm me and I go to say some kind of apology but Colonel O'Neill beats me too it. He places his arms around her and she rests her head on his shoulder at the kind gesture. Suddenly I feel envious, wishing I had been able to reassure her, I was the one who started it after all.

"You ready to go?" he asks finally as he gently rubs her shoulder.

"Go sir?" she asks in confusion as she lifts her head.

"Yes Carter, you're up and around, Daniel and Teal'c have planned their shindig…cake" he offers in explanation and she smiles nodding. "Good cause I'm hungry" he grins

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, my office, a word please" Hammond orders as he pops his head out of his office.

"yes sir" Major Carter jumps away from Colonel O'Neill as if he was a plague trying to decimate her career. I feel that overwhelming sense of guilt again as I watch them walk into General Hammond's office in exasperation. I want to scream that it's my fault. I wonder what kind of looks I would get if I screamed out 'don't court-martial them General Hammond, he was only comforting her because I accused her of husband snatching!'

My thoughts are disturbed when I hear the reassuring whoosh of a wormhole establishing. I turn my attention back to the screen and smile at the words flashing in front of me. I smile at the irony of the one time I don't call out those words, it works.

I'm never calling out those words again!

Oh who am I kidding; it would have all been Silers working no doubt.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope what I saw wasn't what it looked like. They should have said that line by now, yet my two military members of SG1 haven't said a word since I called them into my office. There were no excuses or pointless ramblings about the implications of misconstruing a platonic embrace. Now, how much did I just sound like Major Carter?

There was an obedient 'Yes, sir,' and then they walked in prepared for punishment. My ordering them into my office had nothing to do with the 'hug' I just witnessed, although it does add weighting to the real reason behind the order.

That reason is that I need to sort out the implications of the security footage I had been given earlier this morning.

As I sit down, having just closed the door behind them, I can't help but feel sorry for the two of them. Their interest in each other hasn't gone unnoticed to me but until now, there had never been any real evidence of their feelings. Although I'm not entirely certain this footage can prove anything. Whatever the implications, they need to see this footage.

Rather than open the conversation with a long speech about regulations and court martials, I choose to say nothing and let the footage do the talking.

I place the portable DVD player on my desk before them and silently press the PLAY button.  
Carter sits up straight as she leans in closer at the image before her. It's her, sitting in the shadows aboard the Prometheus.  
Jack shifts in his seat as he drops his hands between his knees, leaning in closer.

I really should try and get a hold of a larger portable DVD player. Walter could find one for me.

Their eyes are wide and their brows furrowed at the obvious eye catcher of the scene… The girl. The girl's name, as I recall from earlier viewings, is Grace. This girl appears many times across the footage and there are more convincing scenes than this but this one was the one I thought they should see.

Of course, I had weighted up the privacy matter behind the footage and had decided something needed to be acknowledged between them.

"Wanna try?" The child asks blowing bubbles. Carter shakes her head.

"It's fun," She responds.

"I remember when I was a little girl; I used to wonder how a bubble could exist. You see there's this thing called surface tension, when molecules bind together in a certain way…" Carter begins but Grace interrupts her with,

"Boring! Here, just try it," Grace says handing her the stick. I had found it quite funny at the time to see Major Carter blowing bubbles, as brief as it was. I can see from the look on her face that she has now realized what follows this.

"See? Fun!"

"Yeah," Carter replies. Now is the defining moment. Grace leaves and Major Carter looks up at a point where nothing stands.

Jack bizarrely chooses this moment to pause the footage and I can't help but feel frustrated.

"Who's the kid?" Jack asks turning towards me. I glance over at Carter and see her relax significantly at his timely pause.

"No one knows, Colonel. That is part of the reason I called you in here. Now, there will be a briefing on this, but I thought to get your approval first, Major Carter. You see, the President has ordered the Prometheus to return to the location of the gas cloud to further investigate it and he has asked that I send SG1."

"Sir?" Carter asks, probably in response to my asking her permission to give her an order.

"You just returned from that incident, Major, I am asking if you would prefer not to return." I explain and she shakes her head slightly.

"I have no problem going back there, sir."

"Come on, General, she was jazzed about going there the first time! There's no way she'd pass up the opportunity," Jack bluntly exclaims and I quickly hide a small smile at that.

"Well, the briefing is at o nine hundred hours tomorrow, dismissed." I say in response. Carter stands up, eager to leave, but Jack stays seated.

"You said that was part of the reason, sir?" Jack asks and I can see Carter flinch as she turns around and slowly sits back down as I clear my throat.

"The other concern I have, Colonel, is on the remainder of that footage."

----

Thanks to my lovely friend SG-Fan who was my beta for this chapter and continues to help bring inspiration…as hard as that task may be usually.

And thanks to all the people who reviewed the last 2 chapters. I'm sorry it has taken me this long to update. My muse disappeared somewhere and I had no interest in fan fiction…you should see the list of updated chapters I have yet to read. It's somewhere along the lines of 70-80 new chapters.

Any who, getting reviews while my muse has dropped by will probably encourage her to give me a few ideas to write more… please?


	4. Chapter 4

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." I hear my second in command say through the speakers of the tiny DVD player. She's looking at thin air, it's quite disturbing actually. Though I don't see how her talking to her self is overly concerning, disturbing but not concerning.

"Too tired, sir" she says to the imaginary figure inside her mind…wait Sir? Her focus shifts and follows the air until it stops in front of her on the floor.

"Old habits, sorry." Ah she's definitely talking to me, now I know why this involves me.

"I've tried." This conversation is getting irritating. It's like trying to listen in to a person speaking on the phone.

"I just don't know what to do right now." That's something I never thought I'd hear her say.

"Came to give me a pep talk?" oh yes she is soo talking to me.

"Friends" ouch… that tone is unmistakable. All of a sudden I don't want to watch this and yet I can't help but lean closer so as not to miss a word.

"What if I quit the air force? Would that change anything or is it just an excuse" I can taste bile rising in my throat, guilt bringing it up no doubt. And Hammonds watched this; no doubt he has a few words to say about it.

"Because you don't feel anything for me?" this is torture!

"I'd let you go right now if I knew" that easy?

"I didn't say it would be easy" she knows me that well?

"I'm trying" trying what? This is unbearable!

"Me?" what did I say!

"as long as I'm thinking about you, setting my sights on what I think is unattainable, there's no chance of being hurt by someone else." Ouch! Hammond can't seriously be just letting me watch this.

I glance over at Carter. She's not looking at the screen; she's looking through it and I can tell by the look in her eyes she doesn't want to be here, how could she. She knows the other side of the conversation. No words are being said yet she looks as though she can hear them. She looks to the point of tears. What am I telling her?

"So what now?" court martial that's what.

"One last thing." There's more. Wait now Carter really is crying, she's covering it well but I can tell by the way she's breathing that she's trying impossibly hard to keep her emotions at bay.

"Never mind" wait how could that make her feel so much worse than a few lines before, she didn't say anything!

The ships shaking. She's leaving. And now Hammonds pausing the DVD. Well that was unusual!

"I think the tape speaks for itself don't you?" Hammond says sitting back in his chair. He doesn't expect an answer.

"Now talking to your self isn't against regulations but I know of a few choice people who would use this as leverage against the SGC" Hammond explains and the word Kinsey comes to mind, that snake!

"No doubt this would be brought up around the election" Hammond says. Bloody Kinsey!

"Which is why this footage is going to disappear" Hammond says with the slightest hint of a smile. Wait what?

"Doesn't the president already have a copy of the footage, sir?" Carter speaks. Damn!

"The president has asked for a copy yes, and he has a copy" Hammond nods "although that copy isn't entirely undocked"

Thank you Hammond! Did I ever tell you how much I _LOVE_ you sir?

---

As we leave Hammonds office I watch Carter gather herself and walk a head of me out the door. Everything I just heard and saw in there is playing back in my mind and I can't seem to take my eyes off of Carter. She's stoic and unyielding but I know she's aching. Something was said on that ship that I don't know about that she won't say.

Hammond made me watch that for a reason and I'd bet my pay check on that reason being a need for us to talk.

We've been dancing around these feelings for years now and it's now very clear that we aren't the only ones who know it. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure I've ever really known it or at least never admitted it to my self. Whatever it is.

Hammonds taken a risk over this, I shouldn't let him down. Something must be said.

"Carter" I call to catch her attention. She flinches.

Something about that flinch shatters any hope of my being able to say anything I mean to.

She stands facing away from me for a long moment before sighing and turning around.

"Sir?" she asks expectantly. You can do this; just tell her what you're thinking. Ask her already. Ask her what you said.

"Um…what did…?" you're choking! It's not that hard! Just ignore the look she's giving you. Ask…what the other side of that conversation was… come on. "What uh…"

"Sir?" she says impatiently. Oh god she's pissed. Whatever I said it was bad. Wait I didn't say anything! It was all in her head!

Then why do I feel so guilty? Oh screw it!

"What time did you want to go to Daniel's?" wimp!

"Sir?" she's confused? "Oh! um, well I have some things to do before I go but that won't take long. I could meet you on the surface in about half an hour Sir?" okay now that that's sorted, ask her what you really wanted to ask!

"30 minutes Carter, I'm holding you to the second" you are such a coward!

--------------

Well thanks again for your lovely reviews. They provided sufficient inspiration for my muse…I hope.

Thank you, please review again!


	5. Chapter 5

"Soft drinks, popcorn, pizza, jell-o, chocolate mud cake, 'beer', red gummy bears…" I listen to Teal'c tick off the list of items for the quiet movie night we had planned for Sam once she was up on her feet again. He seems his usual stoic self but I swear he is smiling. Maybe I'm just hopeful because it seems odd to listen to a hundred and something Jaffa list items like gummy bears and fuzzy marshmallows alongside of beer and Texas chainsaw massacre. Hmm I'm not really sure whose idea it was to pick that movie. I saw the rating on it and yes I know Cassie's older now but should we really be watching something this gruesome around her?... alright! Must I be forced to watch it?

"Are you listening Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c interrupts my thought pattern.

"Huh? Oh sorry Teal'c, I got a bit distracted…" I apologize but then quickly realize he is suggesting I answer the door. I make my way across my apartment to the door and smile as I greet the Fraiser's. Well I had expected it to be Fraiser's but was surprise to only see one face smiling back.

"Hey Daniel, Cassie asked me to tell you she was sorry. She has an exam in the morning" Janet explains and I nod as I stand aside to let her in. she walks inside and I go to close the door but inches from it being closed I feel it push back against me.

"Hey Space monkey!" Jack exclaims as I notice who it is.

"Hello Jack" I try to shrug off the irritating nickname he neither abuses nor neglects. I could hand a name he used all the time but when he only uses it on the odd occasion, it gets under my skin for some reason.

I'm disturbed from my thoughts again by him handing me a six pack and letting himself in and then Sam briskly kissing me on the cheek as she greets me.

"Well now that everyone's here…" I begin when I'm interrupted by an awful grinding noise in the kitchen that beckons me over.

'Teal'c…' I mutter as I shake my head. Having not known where my rubbish bin was, he had tried to dispose of an empty chip packet in my garbage disposal.

"The garbage disposals for scraps Teal'c" I explain as I open a cupboard revealing the bin. Teal'c responds by somehow pulling the chip packet out untouched and then placing it in the actual bin. Somehow there was no damage done to my garbage disposal.

"Alright, now that we're all here…" interrupted AGAIN!

"You can't drink too much of those beers Danny, we have a briefing in the morning. I'd say half a beer max." Jack blurts out and the girls laugh

"I do not believe Daniel to be so easily intoxicated O'Neill." Why thank you Teal'c. "It would usually require an entire bottle for Daniel Jackson to be intoxicated." Thanks Teal'c! Somehow this is even funnier to them all.

"Alright alright, well now that everyone's here…"

"Drinks are in the fridge, foods in the living room, pizza's being delivered. Just generally relax and have fun?" Jack asked suggesting he knew exactly what I was trying to say. He's wrong!

"Wrong! As I was going to say, now that everyone's here…"

"What's Texas chainsaw massacre?" Janet asks distractedly "I mean yes I've heard of the original version but this is the remake, does it have the same plot?"

"… we have too movies to choose from" I continue where I was interrupted.

"Texas chainsaw massacre and Star Wars" Teal'c finishes.

----

Well this is interesting…

Only a few hours into the night and our host has already passed out. Teal'c has disappeared somewhere. Sam is busy watching the movie; I don't see how she can stand watching it. I left after seeing the girl pull a gun out of her… well after seeing her pull the gun and kill herself and that was only a few minutes in!

Colonel O'Neill seems to be enjoying the movie, although I think that's more because of the alcohol he's consumed than from sheer enjoyment. I've been watching him; he's gone through at least 7 or 8 by now. How he is still standing, I don't know. He hasn't really said much tonight either, just responded to questions politely and then tuned out and focused on the beer. Something's on his mind…

Hmm it's getting late, I should head off home soon but I'm not sure if I should leave O'Neill alone with that alcohol… he's a big boy I guess. Besides Sam will keep an eye on him for me.

"I think I'm going to head off now, seeing as we have a briefing at 9am" I say finally as I grab my things. Sam pauses the movie and hugs me goodbye but O'Neill stays seated, I don't think he has the motivation to leave that chair; I wouldn't be surprised if he woke up in it.

--

The credits roll, signaling the end of the movie. Somehow I manage to find energy enough to stand up and walk over to the DVD player to take the movie out. As I had predicted, it wasn't exactly the friendliest of movies. I understand why Janet left.

Jack doesn't appear to have the same energy as me which is odd considering that up until about half an hour ago I had been asleep on the sofa. Jack is quite obviously passed out. It's interesting to see him like this; I don't think I've ever seen him drunk before.

I smile and take the empty bottle from his hand. That's when I notice the row of them lined up beside his chair. I frown and place his bottle amongst those. He's going to feel like hell in the morning.

The movement startles him awake.

"Hey Danny" he yawns as he sits upright "what time is it?"

"Late" I say in response and glance over at the sofa where I had been sleeping with a blanket and a couch cushion. "I have the couch and I highly doubt you're driving" bad joke. "Do you want to take the bed? Or do you want me to get Teal'c to drive you home?"

"Where's Carter?" he asks and I can't tell if it's just curiosity or if the decision depends entirely on weather she will sleep comfortably or not.

"Um she was tired so she went to bed a while back" I explain, purposely leaving out the part where her getting up from the chair had been the reason for me waking up.

"Teal'c went home earlier Danny boy" Jack says finally and I glance around realizing he had been missing for most of the movie.

"So he did" I mutter and Jack snickers "well up then, you're in the bed" I say ushering for him to get up. He attempts to stand but then just falls back down with a thump.

"Ten more minutes" he says holding up one hand. I shake my head and pull him up, he stubbles but then uses me for support and stands upright. I stifle a laugh at the irony of the fact that he had been teasing me about my getting drunk easily but now I was the one helping him into bed.

As I enter my bedroom, I go to switch on the light Jack stumbles forward and I have to pull him up again. I then lead him over to the bed and he climbs in easily. He's going to throw up on my bed isn't he? Sure he has a strong stomach but I better get a bucket to be sure. I quickly return with one and find him fast asleep. I smile and place the bucket beside the bed and then leave the room.

After turning off all the lights and locking up, I go to slide back under the blanket on the couch when I remember Sam telling me she was going to sleep in my bed…

… I'm sure they won't mind.

---

thank you reviewers! sorry this one took a little longer. april is full of birthdays and birthday partys, including my own. sweet 16! YAY! well anywho this is a longer chapter which i'm hoping will make up for it. i have internet on my laptop finally so updates should come alot more quickly.

as always reviews are much apreiciated.


	6. Chapter 6

"The cloud is located here in the…" Major Davis drowns on and on and ON! I mean really, can't he just give the directions to the command centre and get on with _our_ instructions!

Okay maybe I'm just a little frustrated today. And why shouldn't I be? I'm sitting here listening to a briefing about a gas cloud, I've just found out that Carter's feelings all along had just been a rouse to keep her from taking a chance with someone else, I have the worst hang over I've had since that incident with the ageing nano things, this briefing is making my headache worse! And to top it all off, I'm not even sure what happened last night.

Last night… all I can remember is watching that chainsaw movie. For some reason, only Carter and I were watching it. I remember her sitting beside me, making comments about how their reactions weren't right and how they would really be behaving when they were under that kind of stress. I remember Daniel being passed out on the couch and I remember Teal'c leaving. Janet left shortly after Daniel had passed out and I could have sworn I dozed off in Daniel's armchair! But this mourning…

"Jack! Sam! Get up; we have to be at the base in an hour!" Daniel yells as he runs through his bedroom and locks himself in the ensuite before anyone could get in first.

I groan and force my eyes open. My visions still blurry and my heads pounding so when I see Carter in front of my eyes, I think it's all in my mind. I take a deep breath through my nose and my eyes clear. I can smell the perfume she'd been wearing last night and it is now undeniable. I'm in bed with my second in command!

I place my hand against her cheek and feel the soft, warmth of her skin. I do this more out of curiosity then anything else, I feel the need to prove to myself that she is real.

Before I had moved my hand, it had been settled around her waist and now that it has left there, she subconsciously tightens her arms around me and pulls closer to gain that little bit of extra warmth.

This closeness is too frightening for me to just let her sleep. The fact that we all have to be at the base in an hour has become irrelevant and the main dilemma is the fact that I have a woman clinging to me as she sleeps, like I'm a teddy bear or body pillow!

Admittedly, I'm comfortable. Actually, I find myself wishing Daniel and the briefing would just go away and let us sleep… but something must be done.

"Ahmm" I cough and see her eyes flicker at the sound so I gently tap her cheek. She opens her eyes and for a brief moment I see a smile on her face, but it disappears quickly as the confusion dawns on her.

"Sir?" she asks as she loosens her grip around me and leans back to try and see more clearly, probably checking to see if I'm real. I panic, not knowing what to say or how to react, so I just say the only thing I know for sure right now.

"We're going to be late for the briefing" hmm was that the right thing to say? I can't remember anything, I don't have a clue how I got here and as far as I know nothing happened, but I'm fairly sure Carter hadn't been drinking last night.

I doubt anything happened but if something did, she would know and if she remembered, she might be offended by me not. She probably wouldn't have wanted the first thing for me to say be about a briefing. A reminder that what is going on between us is against regulations, probably isn't the best thing to say when you've just woken up in each other's arms now is it Jack?

She slides her arms out from around me and I pull my arms away from her, flinching as it now dawns on me that my other hand had been resting on the small of her back with my fingers tucked just under the brim of her pajama pants. She noticed me flinch and is now bowing her head in embarrassment. We push away from each other silently, we climb out of the bed and neither of us says a word as we get dressed and ready to return to our lives at the SGC.

… I find myself staring at Carter as I remember this morning's events, retrace my steps last night and remember what she had said on the tape. Her willingness to let me go if she only knew if I didn't return her feelings, her willingness to quit her job just to be with me and her willingness to accept the thought that she never really did have those feelings, that it had all just been an excuse to keep from seeing other people.

I find myself wondering what did happen, or what could have happened had I not reminded her of the implications that us waking up together had.

I find myself imagining her turning off the movie and taking me into Daniels bedroom while he slept on the couch. I find myself picturing her seducing me. No, even if she had been drinking, she was nowhere near as drunk as I was; I would have seduced her. I imagine she would have said no at first, debated about the air force and the court martial's that would ensue. For some reason I feel like she would have made herself forget the regulations and just agreed.

But Carter would have had more sense than that, nothing would have happened. If it had and I couldn't remember, I'd be kicking myself until… well until I had another chance. But not because I'm sexually attracted to her, because I miss that brief moment I had when I was in that damn loop, that moment when I got to kiss this pretty Major. I miss that kiss I got from the other Carter, as devastating as it was. I miss that look she gave me when she was trying to convince me that we weren't really zart-thingys. I miss the way she looked at me when I admitted those feelings, the look when she admitted hers, the look we shared when I wouldn't leave her.

These looks have haunted me for years and seeing that tape and waking up this morning has brought these thoughts back so quickly. Weather we want to admit it or not, there has been so many moments over the years where we couldn't deny the fact that we have a relationship that we're not allowed. Weather we have acted on these feelings or not, they're still there and we still can't have them. We do have them though. We don't act on them but they're still there.

As I look at her now, she's looking at me and I can tell by the look in her eyes that she's thinking about the same things, it burns in my mind that I want to act on these feelings.

For crying out loud! I just want to throw the regs aside, take her by the hand and get away. And then the images return, I see us hiding in a cupboard somewhere, kissing each other with the same fierceness she had had when she had been 'touched', ripping each other's clothes of and … STOP NOW!

Damn it! Stop picturing this before you lose control of yourself! Before you do something you'll regret.

"Jack" Daniel says tapping me on the shoulder

"What?" I ask breaking myself from my thoughts

"The briefings over" he tells me and I look over at Carter, she seems to be in the same distant and lost state as I had been.

"I know" I say to Daniel, denying the fact that I had just been caught staring at my second in command. Daniel looks at me and then at Carter and back at me again. He has an accusing looks that needs no words, it's almost childish and asks 'are you two making out in each other's minds?' Somehow I doubt that's what he's actually accusing us of but considering what I had been thinking…

I tap my foot against Carters but I don't look at her, I try to make it seem like I hadn't done it purposely to alert her to the fact that the briefing was over and people were leaving. I try to make it seem like no one had noticed her staring or me for that matter. But Daniel doesn't catch on, he gives her the same accusing look and I sigh frustrated at him.

He goes to ask her something but I cut in first "don't ask Danny" I whisper and he looks at me. I look back with a suggestively warning glance and he nods with a knowing look. It truly amazes me how much is said without words around here.

"O'Neill is that not Major Carter's perfume you are wearing?" Teal'c asks almost cheekily.

Something's _NEED_ to be silent!


	7. Chapter 7

"Dr Fraiser, this way to your quarters" a round faced man with a heavy belly says as he goes to pick up my backpack. I shake him off politely and then follow him down the Prometheus corridor.

This is the first time I've been on board the Prometheus, I missed my chance last time the Prometheus visited this gas cloud. The usual medic in charge on board the Prometheus took leave after returning to earth and I have been called in as temporary replacement.

This trip isn't expected to be too long term. Sam has assured me that we won't actually be entering the gas cloud unless absolutely necessary; though I still feel uneasy about going so far away from home with only the Prometheus as means of transport home.

Why the president was so insistent on investigating this child, I'll never know. It's not like we haven't encountered other beings capable of what she is. There was Orlin, Oma, and Harseisus. Granted they were all ascended beings, but who's to say that isn't all that this child is.

"Janet!" Daniel calls out from a room across from the one I seem to have been allocated "I didn't know you were coming on this trip" he smiles, politely.

"Yeah, nor did I" I return his smile as I place my backpack on top of the rooms single bed "I'm the temporary replacement for the previous doctor" I explain and he nods

"We're across the hall" he points out, just pointing it out to make conversation. It becomes quite obvious that he doesn't really have anything to say.

"Yep" I nod, so I'm not exactly the most helpful person in this conversation

"Yeah, the rest of SG1 are along this corridor too. Sam's beside you, Jacks next to me and I think Teal'cs quarters are just around the corner" Daniel points out closing the book in his hand.

"One big happy family" I mutter with a tired smile

"You alright?" he asks catching on to the fakeness of my attitude

"I'm just tired, I'll be fine" I admit and he nods and returns to whatever it was he was doing. I close the door as he leaves and bask in the silence that that door provides. I attempt to unpack my backpack but after glancing inside the heavily packed bag, I dump it on the floor and kick it beneath the bed and then flop onto the bed.

This is going to be one long trip.

---

"Listen Mark, I'm sorry I can't come to the dinner but I've been called into work, you know how it is.

Yeah I wanted to see them too, tell them I'll make it up to them… next time around.

Of course there'll be a next time! I don't know when! Look Mark I have to go, I'll talk to you when I get back.

No you can't call me… because I won't be in town!

Look mark I'll call you, trust me, I just really have to go… bye, tell the kids I love them"

"Your brother?"

"Ahh! Oh sorry sir, you just caught me off guard" I apologize as I place the cell phone into my pocket.

"That's got to be a first" he comments leaning against my door frame. He has an expectant look on his face and then I realize he had asked me a question

"Um yeah, I was supposed to be going up to visit him and the family this weekend. He had a surprise for me apparently but I'll just see him when we get back" I explain and he nods

"Uh, Daniel says Doc Fraiser just checked in" he states "just giving you the heads up, she'll probably want to do a pre mission checkup"

"Oh, I'll go see her when I've finished unpacking"

"Listen Carter, can I um…" he closes the door behind him.

"Sir if this is about the other night…"

"Well sort of…" he says putting up his hand gesturing that I listen

"It's more about that morning, I know nothing happened…"

"Then what's the problem sir?" I ask cutting him off he looks at me with a look that I can't really describe, I guess I just don't want to describe it.

After a long pause "Carter, I know we need to talk… I just don't really know what to…"

"We don't need to talk sir"

"We… we don't?" he looks puzzled

"No sir, there isn't anything to talk about" I lie

"There isn't?" he's so confused

"At least not right now" I can't talk now.

"Carter…"

"Sir…" I know this is hard for you

"Alright, if you say there isn't…"

"There's not" I assure him as he turns towards the door, he nears it and then turns around

"Just to be sure we're on the same page here, the other night at Daniel's…"

"Nothing happened" I smile and he nods

"And the security footage…"

"I'd prefer it if we didn't talk about that sir" oh he was so close to the door! He stops and stands before me

"Carter…"

"Sir, I'm fine" no you're not "really"

"Alright" he says sensing my discomfort "get a good night sleep"

"You too sir" what are you doing! He actually wants to talk. He leaves, pausing in the door way.

"You sure you don't want to talk?" he asks in the doorway, looking at me as he holds the door open. "Last chance…"

"Night sir" I laugh letting him leave, I have no clue why. He leaves me here and closes the door.

"Yeah I'm officially an idiot"

---

"Jack, wait" Daniel calls as I leave Carter's quarters and walk towards mine. "How'd it go with Sam?" he asks just as I go to enter my room

"Huh?" I ask, not entirely sure what he's asking

"You said you were going to have a talk with her…" that's none of his business

"That's none of your business" what's he looking at me that way for

"You didn't have a talk with her did you?" he realizes as I open my quarters.

"Nope" I admit stepping in

"Come on Jack!" he whines from my doorway.

"What? It's not my fault, she didn't want to talk!" this is none of your business, why am I telling you this?

"Did you even try?" he asks accusingly

"Yes! I asked her several times" I did, honestly.

"Well, what'd she say?" I've never realized just how nosey Daniel can be.

"She said there wasn't anything to talk about"

"And you believe that?"

"Sure, why not?" sure

"You really know nothing about women do you?" Daniel asks with the accusing look

"I do… well I… no" I sigh admit ably.

"Jack, you and I both know that you and Sam need to talk about what's going on"

"What's it to you? And how'd you find out about the tape anyway?"

"Tape? What tape?"

"Opps"

"What tape?" the curious look on his face is almost scary

"Nothing, forget I said anything"

"What tape Jack?" he presses, stepping into my quarters

"Daniel it's none of your business"

"Jack what's on this tape?" he asks pressing for answers

"There's no tape, and even if there was, it's none of your business"

"Oh no, you're not getting away this time Jack, what tape?"

"Daniel get out!" I order

"Jack…" he says looking like he's going to disobey that order

"Daniel!" I yell

"Alright alright," he says turning to leave "I'll find out myself" he says snatching up my bag and sprinting out before I can grab him.

"Don't even think about it Daniel!" I yell but he's already locked himself in his quarters "Daniel, open this damn door!" I'm going to kill him. The little shit better not check the front pocket.

"Don't worry Jack; I'm not watching your tape"

"You better not be!"

"It's a DVD" he laughs. I'm going to KILL him!

"_Wanna try?" _

"_It's fun," _

"_I remember when I was a little girl; I used to wonder how a bubble could exist. You see there's this thing called surface tension…"_

"What is this?" he asks as the DVD plays

"It's the reason we're revisiting the gas cloud now turn it off!" I bang against the door

"Shh I can't hear it!"

"Good!" I yell as I bang loudly but he just turns it up

"_I was wondering when you were going to show up."_

"Ah this is what you don't want me to see!"

"No, its finished now shut it off!"

"_Too tired, sir" _

"_Old habits, sorry." _

"_I've tried." _

"Jack, what am I looking at?"

"None of your damn business! SHUT IT OFF!"

"_I just don't know what to do right now." _

"_Came to give me a pep talk?"_

"Jack, I think she's talking to you"

"YA THINK!"

"_Friends"_

That stops me in my tracks; I go to slam against the door but sit against it instead, listening.

"Ah, I see"

"_What if I quit the air force? Would that change anything or is it just an excuse" _

"_Because you don't feel anything for me?" _

"_I'd let you go right now if I knew" _

"_I didn't say it would be easy" _

"_I'm trying" _

"_Me?" _

"_As long as I'm thinking about you, setting my sights on what I think is unattainable, there's no chance of being hurt by someone else." _

"_So what now?" _

Now, now I guess we have a talk, even if I have to tie you down to do it.

"_One last thing." _

"_Never mind"_

The tape stops and Daniel opens the door, he wordlessly hands me my bag and the DVD. I accept them and then return to my quarters, slamming the door behind me. It's not long before he knocks on my door.

"Jack, you know this only means you definitely need to talk to her"

"Shut up Daniel!"


	8. Chapter 8

I lay in my quarters, alone. I must have been laying here for hours now, I can't sleep.

I know Colonel O'Neill told me to get a good night's sleep, but how can I when there is so much on my mind?

I have been laying here since the moment he left, trying to just close my eyes and forget everything, even for just a moment.

It hasn't worked. I'm so tired, my energy drained by emotion. I've been crying and I'm not sure why.

The tears just welled up and since then they haven't stopped flowing.

I know my eyes are red, my nose congested and my cheeks stained with salty tears but I am in the darkness, there is no-one here to see my pain.

I don't understand myself. I was the one who told him to leave, I decided to move on, and he was just a figment of my imagination.

Then why do I feel so forgotten? Like he's given up hope even though he told me… well I told myself that he would never give up.

There is no point crying over something I have done myself, but I can't help it.

I feel the jolt of us coming out of hyperspace. The lights flick on automatically. Florescent glare burns my eyes and I reach over and check my watch, its morning or at least it should be.

Before long they'll be ordering personnel to the control deck.

"SG'S 1 AND 3 AND DOCTOR FRAISER TO THE CONTROL DECK, I REPEAT SG'S 1, 3 AND DOCTOR FRAISER TO THE CONTROL DECK"

Am I psychic? Or am I just used to this ship?

I can't have been of it for even a week and I find myself back in its grips, back to the cause of my troubles.

Well that's not fair, it is only my fault this is happening, I've left everything too late and now by attempting to move on, I have found myself in a world of trouble that for some reason bare no consequences aside from the obvious.

"Sam! Are you awake yet" I hear Daniels voice call from the other side of my door. I wipe my eyes and sit up, pulling a pack of tissues from my pack. I clean myself up and wonder over to a mirror hanging on my wall.

I'm fooling no-one. The only thing that will get rid of this evidence is time, time I do not have.

"Come on Carter! We're needed on deck!" Colonel O'Neill hollers through the door, his fist banging loudly. I jump at the intrusive knock and open the door.

"I'll be out in a minute sir" I say in the most aggressive tone I can have while speaking to my commanding officer.

I'm dressed in my pajamas so I hope my excuse of needing to get changed will keep him at bay.

He's seen the look on my face, my poor attempt at covering the fact that my entire night amounted to nothing but sorrow has failed miserably.

He won't say anything though, put him in any argument or scenario where life and death depends on his every move and he'll pass with flying colours; but ask him to understand pain that has no visible wound and he's lost.

"Um… I'll tell them you can't make it" he says in response holding eye contact yet somehow averting his gaze at the exact same time

"That isn't necessary sir; I only need a moment to get dressed" I assure him, but I don't turn away.

"Alright Carter, but if I don't see you up there in ten then you're effectively taking a sicky" he warns and I smile

"Yes sir" I agree, closing the door as he turns and walks away. The second he's gone I change faster than ever before, not bothering to glance in the mirror before racing up to the control deck.

Inside the control deck, a voice speaks above the rest, speaking clearly and with a distinctive pitch. Colonel Ronson is standing before a group of people and SG1 minus Sam is giving a speech but his speech is more of an explanation than anything else.

"After dropping out of hyperspace, we discovered that the bump had knocked us off course slightly. Now we aren't a far distance from the cloud but the hyper drives are currently offline and we are working on bringing them back online soon. But first things first, we have actually dropped out of hyperspace, just inside the atmosphere of a planet that appears to support human life and may in fact have a stargate…"

"Sir, we appear to be descending towards the planet at a great velocity" I woman calls from in front of a computer.

"How much time sergeant?"

"Three, no two minutes sir" she replies to Ronson "make that 30 seconds sir, maybe less. We have no control sir" she calls, her tone skipping up to a more alert higher pitch.

"We're going to hit sir"

"Where?" he demands rushing over to her side

"Water sir, close to a shoreline" with that, a great booming sound of impact echo's throughout the ship. The shock throws many across the room, bodies tumble over each other and the power suddenly drops out and surrounds them in complete darkness but only for a moment before the emergency lighting kicks in.

"Is everyone alright?" yells out the question and general reassurance of safety is the reply.

"Damage report sergeant" Ronson demands, getting up from in front of the computer where he had landed

"There is absolutely no power aside from the emergency lighting and life support sir" she responds and then speaks into her radio asking for responses from the lower decks.

Many of the replies were good, a few minor injuries and complaints of headaches but no more until deck 15 responded with a status report of their deck and surrounding decks.

"We're fine here but the impact has caused some pretty hefty damage, the elevators aren't operational but we sent a man up to through the elevator shaft. The back of deck 14 is starting to flood so we evacuated the area and sealed off the damaged areas and deck 16 is mostly flooded already, we conducted a search but it seems everyone had already evacuated although we can't get in far." Was their response

"Our quarters are on 16" Daniel commented, hoping no artifacts inside his quarters were damaged.

"How do I get down to 16" Jack asked the woman rather urgently.

"Um, you'd have to take the elevator shaft; it's all that's available

"What's wrong Colonel?" Ronson asked as Jack moved towards the elevator and began prying the doors open.

"Major Carter is on deck 16" Teal'c stated "others may also be"

After opening the elevator doors, Jack quickly made his way down to deck 16, Teal'c close behind.

"Major" Jack called once he had reached the appropriate floor "how do I get in?" he asked and the Major showed him to an open door.

The corridors on deck 16 were empty and completely devoid of life signs or water. As Jack progressed through the sloped corridors on his way to Sam's quarters, he quickly encountered the rapidly rising water.

"damn it" he swore as the water was well and truly cutting him off from their quarters, but the thought that the water was most likely a lot higher closer to her quarters drove him forward into the freezing water.

He splashed through the halls quickly, pushing forward against the current until he was no longer able to walk. He soon found himself swimming through a pool of water, heading deeper as he drove forward, down to her quarters.

"Oh for crying out loud!" he exclaimed

"What is it O'Neill?" Teal'c asked a short distance behind him.

"The rest of this corridor is completely flooded, her quarters are under water" he explained

"you've got to be joking" Daniel called from a further distance, Jack ignored him and dove deep, swimming down to a door that he thought to be Carters. He prayed it was unlocked, as he hit the handle the door clicked and then he pushed the door in, forcing the water back.

Her flooded room had clothing drifting everywhere, he felt his lungs burning from his lack of oxygen, he was about to turn back when he noticed what was unmistakably her pajamas under her bed and what was clearly flesh showing around the waist.

He dove deeper, ignoring the burning of his lungs and the pressure on his ears. He pushed forwards and pulled her out from where she had been pinned.

She drifted lifelessly in the water.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack held Sam's body close as he swam up towards the air. He swam with the current so his speed was much greater. Feeling his pulse racing and his lungs aching for air, he pushed through the water faster, kicking up towards the air.

He broke through with a gasp followed by spluttering and a bark like cough. After the initial first moment of life kicking back into him, he's mind began racing again, almost to the same beat as his heart.

"Daniel! Teal'c!" he screamed as he swam towards the shore, or at least dry floor. "Get Janet!" he yelled as he pushed forwards and as soon as his feet touched the ground, he pushed off with that leverage, throwing himself forwards and closer to the dry floor. He quickly made it. Daniel had radioed for Janet and now stood watching in shock as Jack cradled Sam's body in his arms.

What got to Daniel the most was the instant sorrow that came from seeing her limbs dangle with no resistance at all. Her head was resting against his chest, almost as though she was sleeping but it was painfully obvious that wasn't the case.

Jack lay her down on the floor and knelt over her, he shook her in the hopes of waking her from the sleep she appeared to be in. nothing.

He checked her airways, without realizing he was following DRABC. She obviously wasn't breathing. But finally he pressed his hand to her throat, his fingers touched her icy skin and he almost jumped at how cold and lifeless she was. After a long time of holding his fingers to her neck, he felt a pulse. A beat that made him feel like screaming out in joy.

But she wasn't breathing; he may have felt that dull pulse, the slow fading pulse that was unmistakably different to his own. He knew what to do, he'd been trained.

He tilted her head back, pinching her nose as he placed his mouth over hers, breathing out and breathing for her. He looked along her chest, watching for signs of the chest rising, proof that the air was going into her lungs. He continued breathing for her and continued checking along her chest, hoping for her to breath. At one point he paused and checked her pulse again. He waited and waited but could feel nothing.

"No Sam, Not now!"

He pressed his ear to her chest and listened. Nothing. Her heart had stopped.

But he refused to give up, placing his hands on her chest, he started compressions, fifteen of them before moving back to her face to breathe twice for her.

Jack continued this cycle for what seemed to be an eternity, where the hell was Janet!

Teal'c had headed up the corridor towards the elevator shaft to meet Janet and guide her back, but Daniel stayed and watched in agony, unable to do anything as Jack tried hopelessly to resuscitate her.

Jack paused and checked for a pulse again. Still no pulse, he pressed his ear to her chest, no signs of breathing or a heartbeat, but he knew he had to continue the cycle, keep breathing oxygen into her lungs and pumping it round.

"Stop!" a girl yelled and Daniel pulled his eyes away from Jack and Sam long enough to see the child from Jacks DVD, standing in the middle of the water "every star burns out" she muttered hopelessly as she sat down and watched. Lulling herself into a rocking state of fear as she whispered the words of twinkle little star.

"Jack…" Daniel spoke but Jack didn't respond "Jack!" Daniel yelled to get his attention.

"Shut up!" Jack snapped between breaths, Daniel looked at him pumping at Sam's chest, trying to get a beat. He saw tears forming in Jacks eyes, something he'd rarely ever seen before. Then Daniel looked back up to the girl but she was gone.

Jack continued the cycle until he heard Janet's shoes rushing down the corridor but she was still too far. Too far for Sam. Jack placed his mouth over Sam's again breathing for her until once when he was breathing oxygen into her lungs, he thought he felt air blow against his breath and her lip move. He pressed his ear to her chest, her chest rose and he heard a definite beating heart.

A moment later she jerked and rolled to her side coughing violently as the water was forced out of her lungs.

"Yes!" Daniel cried without a second thought, just as Janet was coming round the corner, out of breath and really fast.

Jack stared at Sam as she rolled back onto her back dazed and frail. Not knowing what to say, or more so speechless he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hey you, we thought we'd lost you for a while there" he smiled holding her hand and rubbing his thumb along it.

"What…?" she asked confused, opening her eyes.

"It's me" he reassured her

"I was trapped… I thought I was going to drown" she explained in confusion mostly to herself

"Well you're alright now" he told her as Janet sat down beside him and attended to her, Jack moved back to give her room.

"You saved me" she muttered watching him; he barely nodded before Daniel touched his arm to grab his attention.

Sam watched Jack step off to the side as Daniel spoke to him. She watched in amazement and wonder.

"Thank you" she muttered as she rested her head against the floor

"Thank you, whoever you are"


	10. Chapter 10

"Jack I saw her! She wasn't a hallucination!" Daniel's insistent pestering is driving me insane

"OKAY!" I snap at him with my fist against the door to the Prometheus infirmary "I believe you but before we go on a hunt for this 'thing' we don't even know if we can find, we have other issues at hand" I explain trying to calm myself and speak reason to Daniel.

"Sorry, uh Ronson has a plan to locate a stargate in the works already and Janet says Sam's resting. Teal'c has been helping seal off the flooded levels and hopefully we won't sink." Daniel explains finally and I sigh

"How is she?" I ask peering into the infirmary intent on going in

"um, I don't know" he paused waiting for me to look at him expectantly and when I did "Janet said she's been asking to be left alone" I know I frowned at that and I aught to have, sure Carter had been in a strangely crappy mood as of late and the recent occurrences haven't been particularly cheerful for the major but this is Carter and she is nothing short of a workaholic.

Something's up.

"Jack, are you listening?" Daniel asks suddenly.

"Hmm?" I ask not bothering to cover the fact that I wasn't. He frowns with a low grumble in his throat.

"Well basically what I was saying is that you should go see her anyway, you still need to talk to her and she's obviously just using this time to clear her head. Clear things up a bit…" Daniel suggested "for the both of you" he adds. I know what he's doing but I can't be bothered stopping his medaling. He's right and I'm going to sort this all out whether she likes it or not, she's stuck there and I'm going to make her talk.

Ok here goes… I stay firmly planted to the spot.

Maybe she needs to rest a bit longer, Ronson probably needs me to assist in the search anyway. I'm far better off searching out a stargate then searching through Carters feelings anyway. Like she said there isn't anything to talk about anyway. Things are fine.

So it's settled…

---

"Hey Carter, how ya doing?" The man asks as he approaches, the man who saved me. I don't know his name but he knows mine. Carter. A strange name, it sounds masculine. Perhaps it is a shortened name?

"Carter?" he asks leaning on the strange bed I lay in

"Yes" I respond looking up at him expectantly. I know that I know him but I don't know where from, his face seems familiar and I feel comfortable with him here. Maybe he is my friend.

"Are you alright?" he asks with a look of confusion and I return the look with a smile and a nod not knowing what else to do.

"What's your sentence?" he asks casually

"Sentence?" I ask and he shows a blank look

"Prison term…" he explains. I'm a prisoner? Is this a prison? That would explain the lack of walls and why there are so many men in uniform with weapons "geez Carter, how long has doc Frasier got you in here for?" he says in response to my lack of response. That name is familiar. I remember it from the tag on the woman's white coat.

"Uh she said she would have me 'up and around' in no time" I recite the woman's words. He nods not saying anything and a long silence passes

"Can I ask you something?" I say finally and he looks at me expectantly "what did I do?"

"Huh?"

"To be sentenced here" I explain and he looks confused for a moment before a look of realization passes over his features

"Uh well you bumped your head when we crashed and couldn't get out of your quarters when the level started flooding" he explains…I don't understand "you almost drowned"

"You saved me" I respond and he grimaces

"Well don't sound so surprised Carter, you woulda done the same" he adds

"I would?" I ask, am I a brave person?

"Now Carter I know we have some 'issues' to mow over but that's no reason to start being all hateful and un-Carter like on me" he looks concerned and mildly offended

"We have issues?" I ask and he frowns

"Yeah Carter before you try to pretend everything's fine, It's not and we both know it." He states with a warning tone, almost demanding. Maybe we aren't friends, perhaps we are enemies… but he saved me.

"It's kinda the reason I'm here. I know you said there was nothing to talk about but avoidances aside, we need to talk" talk? About what? I have to tell him.

"I can't…" I start but he cuts me off

"Yes you can Carter! That damn security footage has stirred up too much for you to deny." He insists "too much for either of us to deny and we can't hide behind the regulations anymore, well we could but it's just an excuse like you said. I thought I'd lost you, I can't lose you and never know" He pauses and I can tell he's studying my features. There is a lot of emotion in his eyes but yet his features are blank. But his eyes burn for an answer, an answer I don't have.

"I…uh guess so" I answer randomly, choking on my thoughts. He sighs bowing his head.

"Carter… no Sam." He smiles briefly looking up to my eyes and approaching my side "I do care about you, I always have, I've just been too much of a stubborn ass to do anything about it. With the whole saving the world thing and our needing to work together. Court marshalling kinda puts a damper on that." He laughs but I'm too confused to see the humor. My name is Sam, another masculine name. After a long pause he smiles to ease the tension "I guess this is the part where I admit I'm in love with you and that I've been planning on resigning so that I can love you without having to worry about those pesky regulations" he says. …This man loves me… I guess we can rule out enemy then.

"Samantha?" he asks at the look of surprise. That's a better name.

"Yes" I blank for anything else to say and he steps closer, holding my hand in his and rubbing it gently

"Before you say anything, can I ask you something?" he asks looking into my eyes intensely

"Yes" I repeat

"What happened on the footage that had such an impact?" he asked and I panic

"Happened?" I ask

"When you said 'one more thing'" he explains but it doesn't help. I have to tell him. I have to let him know that I don't know …anything… but I'm guessing by what he just told me, it's taken him a long time to admit that. I can't ruin it for him by admitting that I don't know who he is or who anyone is for that matter.

"Uh…nothing happened" I try and he frowns. His face changes and I realize that he is realizing I haven't been very responsive.

"Are you alright?" he asks looking concerned. Here goes…

"Uh no…" I admit

"What's wrong?" he asks looking around for the woman in the white coat he calls doc Fraiser.

"Okay" I exhale "I'm sorry, I realize this was probably very difficult for you but it didn't mean anything to me" I state and his features drop "at least I don't think it did. I don't know..." he looks confused. You think you're confused.

"You see I don't remember anything. All I know is that I woke up in that room that was filling with water and I thought I was going to die but you saved me. I don't even know your name but you seem to be in love with me and I don't know if I love you… I don't know who I am"

"Oh" he mutters letting my hand go "I'll uh get Janet" he says looking around wildly and then spotting the woman in the white coat he rushes over to her

"Hey doc, you missed something!"


End file.
